Renacer
by FalseMoon
Summary: UA. Los vampiros más viejos del mundo se ven en la necesidad de reunirse tras décadas de aparente calma para detener a un cazador que hará lo que sea para lograr su objetivo Advertencias dentro, parejas varias .
1. Llanto

Advertencias: Fic experimental, UA, sangre, muerte de personaje(s), shonen-ai.

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Aclaraciones: Ásgeir= Islandia, Jan= Noruega. Son nombres antiguos de los respectivos países…Ahora precisamente no recuerdo que significaban XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RENACER**

**Capítulo 1. Llanto**

Las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías en ese momento como para que nadie los viese, hubiese sido todo un problema que un humano empezase a gritar, o a tener ataques de histerismo cuando los que más tenían pánico eran ellos. Tal vez era el pánico lo que los hacía avanzar a un mismo compás, dar el paso (o el salto, o lo que fuera necesario para huir de ese demonio) en el momento en el que el otro lo hacía. Probablemente él mismo podría correr aún más rápido, pero se negaba a dejar a su compañero atrás.

Ásgeir apretó su mano con fuerza. Era la primera vez que su necesidad mutua se hacia tan asombrosamente evidente.

Ásgeir lo miró por unos segundos, notándose tan turbado como él a su manera, sus labios se separaron unos milímetros, como si quisiese decirle algo, luego pareció arrepentirse y volvió la mirada al frente; aunque, obviamente, sólo él podía darse cuenta de eso. Su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre.

No por nada habían estado juntos durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

_¡Por favor, por favor, que no nos alcance!_

Sabía que su compañero empezaba a cansarse. De seguir así, probablemente ambos morirían. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo esto, nunca le pasó por la cabeza la idea de separarse de él. Hubiese sido incluso más horrible la desesperanzadora búsqueda al día siguiente que el llevar a cabo esa carrera infructuosa contra su cazador y contra el tiempo.

Era, así mismo, un agobio y un alivio saber que el sol no tardaba en salir.

No sabía que esperar de las siguientes horas (los siguientes _minutos_, incluso) cuando lo único que podía pensar era en que no había un lugar seguro y, por tanto, el camino parecía infinito. Repentinamente sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo era posible que de la nada un sujeto como ese, del que no había manera de escapar, saliera a _cazarlos_? Era ridículo.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Jan contuvo el aire cuando escuchó un suave tarareo pocos metros atrás. Ya habían recorrido más de lo que un humano podía recorrer en dos días en auto…pero, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no había sido suficiente.

_No, no, no, no…Por favor._

De pronto se vio impulsado hacia atrás y su cuerpo, junto con el de Ásgeir, se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio que aparentemente había sido una fábrica cuando algún humano lo mantenía. Alrededor solo había edificios destruidos por el tiempo. Era simplemente una muestra de decadencia, un lugar cliché para el futuro que le esperaba a la pareja.

Intentó suprimir un grito cuando Ásgeir fue literalmente arrancado de sus manos ante su atontamiento por el golpe.

El ruso miró con desdén a su presa al momento de tomarle por el cráneo y levantarlo. Y _presionarpresionarpresionar_.

Jan, horrorizado, se levantó inhumanamente rápido para intentar alejarlo del cuerpo de su compañero, pero la desesperación entorpeció sus movimientos a tal punto que al cazador rubio le fue ridículamente fácil esquivarle.

Por su parte, el monstruo usó su otra mano para cubrir fuertemente la boca de Ásgeir, que había estado intentando remover el agarre del primero, gritando por el dolor.

-Estás haciendo un poco de escándalo.-Y le sonrió de una manera aterradoramente inocente.-Aunque, para estos momentos, los demás ya tienden a deshacerse en súplicas y llanto…Supongo que estás siendo un buen niño.

-¡Déjalo!-Jan volvió a intentar, esta vez obteniendo consecuencias más dramáticas que la vez anterior. Una fuerte patada en el estómago le impulsó contra el edificio nuevamente. Esta vez el impacto fue mucho, mucho más doloroso y contundente.

-No estás pensando con claridad, _малютка _(1). Primero encarguémonos de lo que no nos sirve para que podamos ir directo a lo importante.- Entonces arrojó a su actual presa contra el piso.

Inmóvil por el horror y por la imponente presencia del ruso, Jan sólo pudo observar mientras la enorme mano derecha del cazador atravesaba el pecho de Ásgeir, al tiempo que la izquierda presionaba contra su boca para acallar los gritos.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero por unos segundos esperó que eso fuera todo. Porque esa herida podía curarse, con los años, penosamente; pero Ásgeir seguiría ahí, a su lado.

Quizá fue la lesión en su propio cráneo la que lo hizo formarse ilusiones tan banas, tan irrealistas.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó ante la grotesca imagen que presentaba la cabeza de su compañero al ser desprendida de su cuerpo. Y empezó a llorar. Hacía _siglos_ que no lloraba.

No podía ser una pesadilla…Por más que lo pareciera, por más que él desease que lo fuera. De pronto ya no agradecía tanto no poder soñar.

Por años se había sentido afortunado de no ver nada al cerrar los ojos. No pensaba en nada, no veía nada, sólo existía el más absoluto y callado vacío. Habiendo sido humano, seguramente su sueño habría sido intranquilo, invadido constantemente por Michael. Lo sabía porque se conocía muy bien, y durante lo poco que recordaba su vida mortal (básicamente los años que había pasado con quien más tarde lo convertiría), había sido así desde el principio: Michael. Siempre Michael.

Y justo ahora que Ásgeir ocupaba todo su mundo, un mundo más tranquilo y sutil, un sádico tenía que venir a arrebatárselo.

Esta vez fue la rabia la que lo hizo arrojarse sobre el asesino. Sus golpes ya no fueron tan fácilmente esquivados.

La mano que planeaba atravesar el pecho de Iván, justo como él había hecho con Ásgeir, fue detenida con un poco de dificultad. Ambos hombres quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que la sonrisa del cazador resultara indeciblemente ofensiva.

-¿Lo ves? Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor ahora que él no está. No querías que peleara conmigo porque era demasiado joven, ¿verdad? Técnicamente un recién nacido.- Jan contuvo las ganas de gritarle groserías porque lo importante no era decirle lo que era, sino matarlo.

Un golpe en el costado fue suficiente para que Iván se alejase unos cuantos metros, cayendo graciosamente de pie sobre una de las paredes destrozadas del lugar. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño al atacar de nuevo.

Jan entendió en el instante en el que la mano de Iván apresaba su cuello que no había estado actuando a todo su potencial, los había estado cazando como pequeños ratoncitos, como un entretenimiento enfermo. Era mucho más rápido que él, mucho más fuerte y muchísimo, muchísimo más peligroso.

-Me decepcionas. Pensaba que tu eras el reto que había estado buscando desde hace tanto años…Pero no, sólo eres un debilucho más.- Aún apretando el cuello del más bajo, consiguió voltearlo y, con la pequeña espalda contra su pecho, obligarlo a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Ásgeir. Su cabeza, a unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo, parecía mirar a Jan –Justo como él.

Sabiendo que iba morir, Jan sintió lágrimas de un profundo carmesí cubrirle las mejillas.

-Is...lan..dia…-Murmuró y, sorpresivamente, esto provocó una reacción repentina del ruso, que volvió a voltearlo para enfrentar sus rostros. La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

-Ah, ese apodo me trae algunos recuerdos, ¿sabes? Me pone nostálgico…

Iván estaba por continuar con la historia (que en realidad serviría para hacer más lenta la agonía de su nueva pequeña presa) cuando soltó repentinamente su cuello y saltó algunos metros hacia atrás.

-Maldita sea.- Antes de que las rodillas de Jan tocaran el suelo, un brazo rodeó su cintura e hizo la caída menos aparatosa. Era imposible que Jan se mantuviese en pie. –Perdóname, Norge.- Jan levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar el apodo. Un hombre rubio, con una estructura ósea casi tan sorprendente como la del ruso, respondió su mirada un segundo para volverse nuevamente hacia el asesino. Michael.

¿Qué diablos hacía Michael ahí?

-Ah, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación, camarada?- Preguntó Iván al recién llegado.

-¡Camarada tu…!-Comenzó, con veneno en cada palabra.

-Michael.-Interrumpió una nueva voz. Jan también reconoció ésta. El recién llegado chico rubio reaccionó ante su nombre y guardó su comentario.

Jan siguió la voz para encontrarse con una imagen perturbadora: Berwald, el más fuerte del pequeño clan formado siglos antes, parecía haberse recuperado a penas de una dura batalla. Había una cicatriz en su imperturbable rostro que abarcaba desde el parpado derecho en vertical hasta la parte media del cuello. Jan no quería imaginarse el estado de esa herida el día después de haber sido causada, pero imaginaba que, como mínimo, había estado a punto de perder ese ojo. Debajo cuello del jersey azul que llevaba se podían ver cicatrices de heridas profundas que no parecían curar del todo y lucían especialmente preocupantes en la palidísima piel del mayor.

A su lado, como siempre, se encontraba Tino, que se encontraba en un estado mucho peor. O tal vez era que su delicadeza física lo hacía parecer más grave de lo que era en realidad.

-Berwald, tanto sin vernos…No tanto, en realidad, pero de todas maneras. - Saludó el ruso, su sonrisa cedió unos momentos para dejar paso a un infantil gesto de curiosidad. –Pensé que estabas muerto…Bueno, en fin, lo sospechaba.- La sonrisa que tanto enfermaba a _Norge_ volvió. -Por eso ahora he decidido degollarlos, ¿sabes? Para asegurarme de que no saldrán de la tumba.- Y señaló irrespetuosamente a Ásgeir.

Jan contuvo un sollozo para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Michael y abrazarlo fuertemente. Apretó el rostro contra su hombro, no quería ver más ese cadáver. Dolía infinitamente.

-Norge…- Susurró Michael contra su oído de una forma consoladora, mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Fue el mismo Michael el que lo ayudó a pararse. Miró con rabia al hombre que, cubierto de sangre, les miraba desde una distancia segura, pero espero a que Berwald y Tino llegaran a donde ellos se encontraban.

Iván no perdía la calma. Estar en desventaja numérica en realidad no significaba nada para él, contando con el estado físico de Berwald y Tino, y el emocional de Jan. Sólo le requería un poco más de esfuerzo acabar con Michael que, aunque fuerte, no llegaba a sus estándares al estar más o menos en las mismas condiciones que Berwald la primera vez que lo había encontrado.

-Me encantaría quedarme un poco más, pero me parece que no es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí, ¿saben? Ninguno de estos edificios derruidos nos protegerá.- Y, como si la naturaleza quisiese darle la razón, el cielo empezó a clarear. –Además, hay alguien importante a quien debo ver en un par de horas…Así que me despido.

Los demás no hicieron nada por alcanzarlo. Era fácil suponer quién ganaría la batalla de haberlo hecho.

Michael rompió el corazón de Jan una vez más cuando lo tomó en brazos, pidió la dirección de su hogar en ese país y avanzó, sin dejarle llevar las cenizas de Ásgeir a su natal Islandia.

-.-.-.-.-

Tino despertó sobresaltado al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recordar que, tras la desventura de la noche anterior, Jan los había guiado a casa.

A Jan le gustaban los lugares pequeños, le parecían más fáciles de mantener y mucho más acogedores. Ásgeir estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello (como lo había estado con toda decisión que Jan tomase), así que habían conseguido una casa de dos pisos, pero con únicamente dos habitaciones y un baño en la planta alta. En la planta baja estaba la cocina (que en realidad, para ellos, no servía de nada), la sala y un medio baño. A él, por su parte, no le molestaba. Estaba bien en casi cualquier lugar.

No le extrañó notar que Berwald ya no estaba. Era común que se levantara antes que él porque…bueno, tenía bastantes años más.

Se levantó lentamente y corrió las gruesas cortinas para ver qué tan tarde era. Parecía a penas haber anochecido.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, iba a buscar a Berwald hasta que escuchó ruidos en la otra habitación. Se decidió a ir a dar los buenos días.

-¡Buen…!- Comenzó alegremente, hasta que notó que el único despierto era Michael (quien, por cierto, estaba parcialmente desnudo). Jan dormía entre sus brazos con expresión agotada. Se sonrojó todo lo que su estado le permitió–Lo…lo lamento.

Michael rió antes de responder.

-No te preocupes, Finn. Tiene el sueño pesado. He estado tratando de despertarlo desde hace un par de minutos, pero parece que quiere quedarse así un rato más.- Dijo, y el dorso de su mano recorrió cariñosamente la mejilla de Norge. Miró al durmiente con adoración, y Tino se sorprendió encontrando absolutamente conmovedora la actitud del mayor. Era la primera vez que veía a Michael actuar así; cuando él había sido convertido por Berwald, Jan y Michael parecían no poder soportarse, su ruptura era inminente por aquellos días. Pero ahora parecían unidos por la desgracia.

-¿Se tranquilizó?- Preguntó suavemente, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y sentándose en un taburete junto a la ventana. Su interlocutor suspiró.

-Por puro agotamiento. A mi parecer, hubiese seguido llorando de tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

Y se quedaron en silencio.

Tino entendía la preocupación que había llevado a Michael hasta América. Él mismo la había experimentado el día en el que ese hombre ruso apareció en Suecia, amenazando su vida como una forma de retar a Berwald.

Habiendo sobrevivido por pura suerte, Berwald llamó inmediatamente a su "hermano" en Dinamarca. Las palabras del cazador no podían ser tomadas como una burla y, obviamente, si estaba buscando vampiros antiguos, Michael y Jan eran una opción segura.

Michael no se mostró preocupado por la noticia hasta que se mencionó a Jan, su adorado primogénito, y a Ásgeir, el acompañante de éste. Jan había sido el único humano capaz de cautivarlo (Por el aparente desdén que nunca antes alguien había demostrado hacía él) y el único en ser transformado después por el mismo. A su vez, Ásgeir había sido para Jan un alivio, la única persona que le hacía feliz tras la ruptura con Michael causada por la enorme diferencia de caracteres. A pesar de los años transcurridos, todos los que conocían al clan nórdico sabían que Michael daría cualquier cosa por Jan y eso incluía aceptar que había otra persona en la ecuación, tanto así que no mostraba ningún desagrado por Ásgeir.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo, porque perder a uno significaba perder parcialmente al otro.

Jan se movió levemente y sus ojos azules, carentes de brillo, se abrieron lentamente, como si se arrepintiera de haber despertado. O esa fue la impresión que Tino se lloevó al mirarlo, sin saber lo cercano que estaba a la verdad.

La mirada adormilada se posó primero en Tino.

-Buenos días, Finlandia.

-Uhm, buenos días, Noruega.- Respondió, realmente nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, pero el uso de los apodos entre ellos era una clara muestra de confianza.

-¿Te sientes mejor, _Norge_?- Preguntó Michael en tono preocupado, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Se sintió como si su estómago fuese retorcido.

Jan se sentó en la cama mecánicamente, deshaciendo con delicadeza el abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Suecia?

-Ah, justo iba a buscarlo.- Murmuró Tino con tono nervioso ante el ambiente tenso de la habitación. Estaba por levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió y Berwald entró en el lugar.

-N's mov'mos 'l sur. Llamé a Arth'r.

Jan fue el primero en reaccionar ante la noticia. Por el momento, llamar a Arthur parecía la mejor opción, aunque eso significase reunir a toda la "familia". Más aún, pedir ayuda al más indeseable de los suyos, uno de los gemelos vampiro, algo que hubiese querido evitar, pero ahora parecía necesario.

Estaba dispuesto a soportar a cualquier crío egocéntrico si eso significaba vencer a quien le había quitado a Ásgeir. No estaba dispuesto a simplemente dejarlo pasar cuando su mundo entero se había colapsado por capricho de un bruto sádico ruso.

-De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) малютка: "Pequeño" en ruso, según Google.


	2. Despertar

Advertencias: Fic experimental, UA, sangre, muerte de personaje(s), shonen-ai.

Este capítulo tiene **Gilbert/Ludwig** (o algo así) por petición de mi queridísima Aniki :D

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Las correcciones son amor. Really.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2. Despertar**

Durante años, el silencio había sido casi perpetuo. Fue eso lo que le hizo notar _vida_ a kilómetros de distancia. Más aún, su oído se había agudizado tanto que incluso podía jurar que los que se dirigían a su lugar de reposo no eran humanos.

Vampiros. Tres como él, si sus sentidos no lo engañaban. Tal vez tendría suerte y serían lo suficientemente jóvenes como para no detectarlo, mucho menos perturbar su descanso.

Quiso suspirar con frustración cuando sintió el peso de la nieve sobre él disminuir dramáticamente.

_Mierda._

Quiso decirles que se largaran de una vez, que incordiaban, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba aún en estupor por el largo sueño y el efecto del intenso frío que, aún en un cuerpo inmortal, paralizaba los músculos. La carencia de sangre también afectaba enormemente.

Uno de ellos se arrodilló a su lado y, por unos segundos, le pareció que el idiota planeaba beber de él hasta que una gota de un líquido tibio bastante conocido se estrelló contra sus labios.

Si resultaban no ser jóvenes y conocían los efectos del "sueño" vampírico, tenía que ser alguno de los suyos, aunque le resultaba imposible pensar que repentinamente Ludwig lo había perdonado o que Leopold hubiese salido de donde quiera que hubiese estado los últimos siglos nada más para hacerle una visita.

Fue la curiosidad la que lo llevó finalmente a beber la sangre, porque realmente no quería volver al mundo de los vivos. Resultaba opresivo para los de su especie, y él era un empedernido amante de la libertad.

A penas visualizar la imagen de su reciente "donador", dejó de poner atención a los recuerdos que le transmitía cada gota que entraba a su sistema. No quería recordar junto con Ludwig, pues recordar era volver a arrepentirse y él realmente no podía ni pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Un brazo se colocó detrás de su espalda para ayudarle a sentarse e incitarlo a morder el antebrazo que le era ofrecido. Aceptó modosamente porque hacia tantos años que no tomaba alimento alguno que el sabor le parecía incluso mejor de lo que recordaba.

Fue dolorosamente nostálgico que Ludwig presionara suavemente los dedos contra el punto medio de su columna para indicarle que parase, justo como lo hacía en los años en los que las cosas solían estar bien entre ambos. Paró y abrió los ojos, aún débil, pero con la sangre reavivando músculo tras músculo, iniciando la recuperación inmediata de un cuerpo que no podía enfermar.

Ojos rojos, profundos e inhumanos, se abrieron lentamente, poco acostumbrados a la luz.

Miró directo hacia el frente, a pesar de saber que Ludwig se encontraba a su lado. No estaba seguro de si estaba listo para verlo.

Esperaba no encontrar más que la interminable capa blanca con la que Siberia recibía a cualquier visitante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el hecho de que su "hermano" estuviese ahí le había obnubilado, desviado su atención de las otras dos personas.

Lo primero que vio fue una figura alta, muy bien vestida, abrigo negro, de una tela evidentemente cara, pantalón de vestir y botas a juego, aparentemente confortable; más, para llegar a donde se había ocultado, esas botas debieron haber recorrido montañas a píe y, con toda esa nieve ahí, no parecían adecuadas.

_Tiene que ser Francis._ Pensó con un leve dejo de sarcasmo y burla, para después verse en lo correcto al mirar hacia arriba y notar el hermoso rostro del un hombre joven, cabello rizado y rubio, ojos azules. Su aspecto decía "Francés" por todos lados.

El nombrado le sonrió.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Gilbert.

La casi imperceptible malicia en la curvatura de sus labios le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos en los que se divertían causando estragos en las fiesta de alta sociedad de París. Le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto, agradeciendo que le diese un poco más de tiempo para enfrentar al vampiro rubio que se encontraba a su lado, y los buenos recuerdos.

-Hey.-Contestó como saludo para después notar a quien faltaba en el cuadro.

-¡_Hallo _(1) Gilbert!

Gilbert contuvo las ganas de reírse ante el intento de acento alemán de Antonio, quien unas milésimas de segundo antes hubiese estado a la derecha de Francis y ahora se encontraba abrazándolo. Era extraño haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir prácticamente nada y despertar para ver a las pocas personas importantes que le quedaban en un mismo lugar, llenándolo de una euforia ampliada por la ingesta del liquido que le había vuelto a la vida. Resultaba casi asfixiante.

-_Hola_ Antonio.-Contestó en español, para deleite de su interlocutor, cuya sonrisa parecía ya no caber en su rostro y le hizo olvidar por un segundo a quién debía enfrentar a continuación. Era algo que había extrañado del español. Su sonrisa podía hacerte pensar que las cosas estaban en su lugar, aunque fuese todo lo contrario.

El otro sacudió la nieve de su cabello cariñosamente.

-No sé que es cabello y que es nieve.-Comentó Antonio, Gilbert se permitió una carcajada; aunque su propia voz le pareció estruendosa y desagradable, ignoró la sensación y miró a su amigo de antaño.

Fijándose bien, había algo extraño con él. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo contigo? Te ves raro-Dijo.

-¿Uh?-Antonio parpadeó, confundido, antes de negar con la cabeza. Por supuesto, Gilbert no le creyó. Su cabello seguía del mismo largo que la última vez que se habían visto, dado que no podían crecer por lo diferente que era el funcionamiento de su cuerpo al de un humano, su piel seguía siendo de un color tostado envidiable, a pesar de su condición, y no parecía haber nada extraño con su cuerpo, a parte de lo obvio; pero había algo completamente mal con él. No sabía qué era.

_Supongo que no me será tan difícil sacárselo después._

-Bueno, en realidad sí pasa algo-Por un momento le pareció que Antonio miraba mal a Francis después de que el último hubiese pronunciado esas palabras, pero el gesto desapareció en el momento en el que el rubio le sonrió, condescendiente, y añadió -No quiero explicarlo aquí. Antonio y yo nos adelantaremos para arreglar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-Interrumpió el albino rápidamente, más por cobardía que por curiosidad.

-Los boletos de avión, por supuesto.

-Boletos de avión-Repitió. Antonio asintió.

-Ya sabes, las máquinas grandes que los humanos inventaron para…

-Sé lo que es un avión, Antonio-Contuvo un gruñido, empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.-Quiero saber _para qué_ quiero yo unos boletos de avión.

- Ludwig se encargará de ponerte al corriente.-Por un momento, tuvo la ilusión de que Francis se comportaría como un amigo y le daría tiempo para enfrentar la situación… había olvidado que el francés siempre había tenido un poco de traidor y un poco de intento de sensibilidad femenina; Mala combinación.

Sin más opción, se volvió a ver a Ludwig, que asintió levemente en respuesta. Sin saber que hacer, sonrió, un tanto incómodo.

Ludwig seguía siendo el hombre que se regía por su antigua vida militar; llevaba un abrigo largo negro, elegante, sí, pero no tan despampanante como el de Francis, pantalones a juego y botas como para una excursión por la montaña, el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Siempre muy formal, muy seco, muy cuadrado. Tenía el encanto de cualquier persona de la raza aria y el porte de todo un general.

De haber sido otra persona, Gilbert probablemente se habría reído. Parecía tan fuera de lugar al estar con los otros dos.

-Entendido.

Antonio se levantó y le extendió la mano. Gilbert sintió la repentina necesidad de darle un manotazo para que dejase de tratarle como una dama, pero se resignó ante su propia debilidad y la punzada intensa de sus sienes.

Apenas pararse, cubrió sus ojos con una mano y tomó aire, para cuando había terminado su ritual, sus dos supuestos amigos se habían marchado ya.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?-Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios tras resignarse a la poca lealtad de sus compañeros de armas.

-Probablemente cincuenta-Contestó el otro y, a base de viejas costumbres, se quedó tres pasos atrás cuando Gilbert comenzó a moverse en la dirección que las huellas de sus compañeros le indicaban.

Sabía que Ludwig tendría que adaptarse a su ritmo. Sin importar cuán fuerte fuese un inmortal, una siesta de más de cincuenta años adormecía el cuerpo lo suficiente como para que una sola ingesta de sangre no reavivara completamente sus capacidades físicas.

Los últimos diez años de existencia antes de su letargo los había pasado alejado del rubio, por lo que éste no podría saber con exactitud cuántos años llevaba enterrado en Siberia.

_Y_ _mejor que no lo sepa. Se le pueden subir los humos._ Curvó los labios, más que en una sonrisa, en un gesto burlón hacia sí mismo.

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero había decidido parar todo en el aniversario de la conversión de su "hermano". Ese día decidió simplemente no levantarse. No quería recordar que había convertido a un estúpido traidor ese mismo día hacia tanto tiempo. Un crédulo imbécil que había matado durante años para luego retractarse ante las primeras piernas interesantes que le pasaron por enfrente.

No pudo soportar el que su pequeño hermano, aquel a quien había protegido con esmero, le hubiese traicionado repentinamente por una simple humana que se le había metido entre los ojos.

Le ofendía. Le corroía. Lo mataba. Ludwig era suyo desde el momento en que habían compartido sangre, no tendría porqué haberlo compartido con nadie más.

Desafortunadamente, había tardado demasiado en decidirse a matar a la mocosa (Porque eso era, nada más que una mocosa, a sus escasos dieciséis) y Ludwig había actuado rápido al verlo salir sin avisar a donde iba. De todas maneras, nunca había esperado que el alemán le arrancará a su victima de los labios, menos aún que lo mirase con tal odio al gritarle a ella "¡Corre!".

Gilbert guardaba la sádica satisfacción de saber que la chica no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin parte de su garganta, que había sido desgarrada por los propios dientes sin mucho reparo.

Por supuesto, Ludwig no tardó en intentar hacerle pagar por la supuesta falta.

"_-¿Piensas hacerme pagar? ¿Tú? Ludwig, ¿sabes cuántos siglos llevo aquí, cuanto maldito tiempo he existido más que tú? No me vengas con estupideces. ¡No podrías ganarme aunque la inmortalidad se te fuera en ello!"_ Finalmente, herido física y moralmente, el menor se había rendido, pero no había regresado a casa.

El albino no lo esperó. Sabía que su hermano estaba molesto, y quizá él tenía razones suficientes para sentirse culpable, empero la chica había hablado antes de morir. Con un religioso, nada menos. Y ahora la tranquila vida de dos años entre humanos se iba directo a la basura.

Gilbert no lo esperó porque sabía que no iba a volver. El otro era terco y él, orgulloso. No lo buscaría, ni mucho menos pediría disculpas. La traición era algo que no podía perdonarle.

Ahora, repasando correctamente los hechos, supuso que algo que había empezado con razones tan egoístas, jamás podría terminar bien. En realidad, él había transformado a Ludwig en parte por despecho y en parte por nostalgia.

Cuando Leopold lo había transformado, le había arrancado una familia a la que podría haber sido de ayuda. Le había arrancado un hermano menor enfermo al que quería, un padre excesivamente trabajador que parecía haberse casado por compromiso social y una madre hacendosa y permisiva. Una vida humana normal, tal vez feliz.

Desde lejos había visto morir a su hermano menor de pulmonía, probablemente el miembro de la familia al que habría querido darle todo. Era un niño brillante, sencillo y compasivo, algo así como la conciencia de Gilbert cuando abusaba del cariño de su madre.

A ella también la había visto morir de puro dolor. La perdida de sus hijos no era algo que una mujer tan blanda como ella podría soportar y, sin contar con el apoyo de su marido, sus últimos días fueron lágrimas y apatía. Le pidió a Leopold que se retiraran antes de que su padre encontrara el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer; No tenía caso ver el deprimente día a día de un hombre que llegaba a casa para ser recibido por un silencio sofocante.

Y, con todo, no odiaba a Leopold.

Gilbert admitía ser un hombre simple, deslumbrado por los dones que su nueva condición le confería y por las posibilidades de la misma, no le reclamó nada, aunque los deseos de matar a su creador se volvían a veces insoportables y los obligaban a separase una temporada (Solución que encontraron mucho después, cuando el albino había aprendido a controlarse).

Su _sire_ era paciente. A pesar de haber esperado otras cosas de Gilbert, encontraba de cierta forma encantador el carácter de su vástago y lo cierto era que, aunque descarado y hasta en ocasiones insensible, éste enamoraba a todo humano en su camino por su fuerza, confianza y un humor ligero, que se mostraba aunque no le despertase ninguna simpatía su interlocutor.

Al decidir Leopold que era hora de que convirtiese a alguien (Más por voluntad propia que de Gilbert, pues el mayor apreciaba algunos años de soledad como nunca lograría hacerlo el albino), su creación pasó días enteros buscando alguien que llamase su atención; Estaba por rendirse cuando llegó a Alemania y encontró a Ludwig. De alguna forma, Gilbert estaba seguro que, de haber crecido, su hermano menor habría sido idéntico a él, por lo que la decisión fue inmediata.

Lo transformó quince noches después, tras tratar con él y descubrir que era justo lo que esperaba que fuese: Un hombre recto, propio e inconcebiblemente obediente ante sus superiores. Leopold se marchó poco después, dando su aprobación y pidiendo que fuese todo lo paciente que jamás había sido.

Incluso siendo un neófito, el autocontrol de Ludwig le había ahorrado trabajos y huídas. Las cosas marchaban bien, aún siendo tan diferentes el uno del otro. Eso fue por un tiempo, por lo menos.

Volvió a la realidad.

-Ludwig, ¿qué se supone que tienes que informarme?-Escuchaba ya a los humanos, muy lejos aún, pero ahí. El nombrado se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

-Al concluir la guerra subterránea de 1927 en Europa, tres años después, dentro de la comunidad vampírica se creo una junta que pretendía evitar otra guerra entre los de nuestra clase mediante la regulación de neófitos en cada país.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Entramos en ella. ¿Qué con eso?-Paró de caminar, fingiendo que el ruido no comenzaba a tragarse su atención. Parecía buena idea hablarlo ahora, antes de que la vida animal le hiciera estallar los tímpanos.

-Actualmente, tu zona de jurisdicción ya no existe, por lo menos, no bajo su nombre original. Prusia se disolvió-Gilbert volteó a ver a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Esta debía ser una maldita señal para advertirle que volver a su letargo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Este mundo ya no era el suyo.

Apretó la mandíbula y trató de contener la rabia.

No. Debió. Despertar.

-¿Entonces qué mierda tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-Espetó.

-Mientras estabas durmiendo se acordó que la ubicación de Alemania del Oeste marcada por el Muro de Berlín te sería reasignada en cuanto reaccionaras-El albino bufó en respuesta. Ludwig fingió no escucharlo y prosiguió-En el último año ha habido ataques a los miembros del consejo. Como sabrás, los pertenecientes al él son algunos de los más viejos del globo. Nos alarma que les hayan derrotado con tanta facilidad.

-Malditos debiluchos-Murmuró.

-Han muerto nueve solamente este año, aunque se atribuyen muertes de años anteriores al mismo cazador-El número, dentro de su especie y tomando en cuenta la exigencia de poder para el ingreso al consejo, resultaba impresionante.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-El último de ellos fue el asignado a la zona nórdica de Islandia.

-¿El protegido del tieso de Jan? ¿Cómo diablos ocurrió eso?

-No lo sabemos. Arthur-Gilbert hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre.-ha convocado una reunión urgente en Estados Unidos de Norte América para organizarnos y exterminar al cazador.

-Así que estamos en estado de emergencia…-Ludwig asintió. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el mayor reanudó la marcha. No fue hasta que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de la carretera y, por tanto, de humanos, cuando se atrevió a hablar. De cualquier forma, era posible que no escuchara la respuesta con tanto escándalo a su alrededor. -¿Qué haces aquí, Ludwig?

-…

-Realmente…podrías haberme dejado ahí, ¿sabes? Estaba todo tan tranquilo-Presionó con pulgar y meñique de la mano derecha sus sienes.-Maldito ruido, es insoportable-Había una comunidad cerca. Era exasperante escuchar el latir de sus corazones.

-… ¿No significa algo el que esté aquí?-Gilbert no supo si prefería no haber escuchado eso.

-Si viniste por una disculpa, puedes irte al infierno-Respondió. Divisó a Francis y Antonio en un vehículo en la orilla de la carretera a la que se acercaban.

Ludwig se colocó a su lado calladamente.

-No la esperaba. Tampoco la necesito-Gilbert dejó su brazo derecho caer a un costado y miró el perfil de su hermano, que aún caminaba a su ritmo.

Sonrió.

-Bien entonces.

Algo debió haberle pasado a Ludwig para que le dejase, oficialmente, disculpado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Hallo: "Hola" en alemán (Creo que era bastante obvio LOL).


	3. Preparación

**Antes de comenzar quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza. Entré a la universidad y todavía no me acostumbro a eso de tener responsabilidades…**

**Voy a asegurarme de actualizar esto bastante más seguido, porque la historia ya está muy desarrollada y algunos capítulos (la numeración no está bien decidida todavía, tentativamente son 20 capítulos en total, aunque aún estoy pensando si hacerlos más largos) están casi terminados.**

**También me voy a dedicar a cambiar el estilo de los capítulos anteriores para hacerlos un poco más fáciles de leer.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentario y a los que estén leyendo esto, a pesar de lo indecente que he sido todo este tiempo.**

Advertencias: Fic experimental, UA, shonen-ai.

Este capítulo tiene **Francis/Gilbert**, **Francis/Matthew **(¿?)y** Alfred/Matthew **(o viceversa, como quieran verlo).

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Las correcciones son amor. Really.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3. Preparación**

–¡Demonios! ¡Odio ese ruido! –Masculló Gilbert al escuchar el motor del coche encenderse. El sonido era, de alguna manera, líquido. Líquido y eléctrico. Y después, claro, la combustión, que parecía un pesado suspiro contra su oído. La risa cantarina de Antonio, aunque no molesta, no ayudaba a superar la sensación de que era _demasiado_ para que sus sentidos pudiesen procesarlo. Se sentían…embotados, por decirlo de alguna manera (y Gilbert jamás en la vida había usado esa palabra).

–¡Espera a que escuches el motor del avión!

El prusiano gimió en respuesta y, como un niño pequeño, se cruzó de brazos para después hundirse en el asiento de la parte trasera. A su lado, Ludwig se había desconectado del mundo al mirar la pequeña pantalla de su celular al notar que volvía a tener señal en algún punto del trayecto.

Habían sido horas y se acercaban a algún lugar con mucha, muchas personas. Gilbert lo sabía por los latidos constantes y dolorosamente claros que los rodeaban.

–Me desagradan tanto ahora mismo.

–Podrás amarnos después, _mon ami (1)_. –Contestó Francis al mirarlo por el retrovisor, los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol tan innecesarias como costosas. –Además, deberías agradecernos por ser lo suficientemente ricos como para contratar un jet privado. De haber sido un vuelo comercial, la cosa sería mil veces peor.

–Es suficientemente malo ahora mismo. –Espetó el albino sin pizca de agradecimiento en la voz.

–Estás siendo insoportable, _petit amour (2)_.

–¡No me llames así!

–¿Qué, insoportable o petit amour? Había olvidado que cuando estás de genio no podemos quererte demasiado. –Intervino alegremente el español.

–Ugh, cállate, cállate. No sabes lo que es dormir tanto tiempo y despertar con estos… ni siquiera puedo nombrarlos. La palabra "ruido" no describe ni la décima parte de lo que esto es.

–Bueno, eso es verdad. Ni Antonio ni yo hemos dormido más de 2 años, supongo que…

–¿No han dormido? –Interrumpió Gilbert. El hecho lo hacía sentirse patético. ¿Fue el único incapaz de soportar el cambio de las épocas? ¿El débil? ¿Precisamente él?

–No. –Respondió el otro. –Hemos tenido bastante qué hacer.

–Guerras y más guerras. –Añadió Antonio.

–¿Nuestras?

–No, no. La idea de Arthur, de hecho, funcionó hasta ahora. La comunidad no ha crecido gran cosa y hay todo un sistema burocrático aburrido y horrible para convertir. Cada uno de nosotros mantiene sus territorios en santa paz. –Gilbert arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

–Nunca pensé que te escucharía darle la razón al idiota aquel, Francis. Esto debe ser un universo paralelo o algo así…

Francis se encogió de hombros, sin querer hacer comentario alguno sobre la sensatez del sistema seguido desde que Arthur había propuesto una organización de los más fuertes para que se encargaran de meter en cintura a los demás. Para el espíritu libre de los otros, parecía casi ridículo al principio, pero a la larga había sido imposible negar que funcionaba y que era práctico. Con todo, prefería no explicarse, mientras menos lo hiciera, menos tendría que alabar al vampiro rubio que había precedido asamblea tras asamblea hasta hacía pocos años.

–¿Y sus cejas? –Preguntó el albino burlonamente. Los otros dos soltaron una carcajada al unísono que hizo que Ludwig levantara la mirada del celular para darles una mirada inquisitiva que, más que cuestionar el motivo de la risa, cuestionaba directamente la cordura de sus acompañantes.

–Igual de gruesas. Ni un solo bello menos.

–Francis ha intentado convencerlo de hacerse una depilación láser desde que se enteró que existía el método, pero no ha funcionado. –Habló Antonio entre risas.

–Ah, es ridículo que ese idiota haya intentado asesinarme cinco veces por una inocente sugerencia que no le haría ningún daño seguir. Hasta podría ser atractivo si…

–¡Iiugh, hombre, no termines esa oración! Sé que podrías relacionarte sexualmente con una piedra si se moviera, pero con Arthur no, por amor a todo lo que es sagrado en esta vida.

Francis mostró una hilera de dientes tan blancos como la nieve en la que Gilbert había pasado tanto tiempo al tiempo en que le hacía un guiño coqueto.

–Entonces entretenme tú, cariño. Hace tiempo que no hay nadie especialmente interesante.

–Ahnononono –contestó el prusiano rápidamente. –¡Pasó una vez por equivocación y no volverá a ocurrir!

Para ese momento, Ludwig había decidido finalmente escucharles un poco, nada más para llamarle la atención a Francis en caso de que el volante no se mantuviera firme en sus manos, pero se lamentó terriblemente el ser el único responsable del grupo tras oír esas palabras.

"_Eso es tan desagradable…"_

–…A menos que encuentren una forma de que las drogas humanas funcionen también en nosotros…

–…Hermano, –llamó Ludwig –por favor, cambien de tema. –Pero sus palabras solo sirvieron para hacerles reír más. La risa paró únicamente unos segundos más tarde porque Gilbert había pasado demasiado tiempo con la sensación de que la ofensa a Ludwig le había ganado un odio definitivo y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir ese tipo de pensamientos deprimentes ahora que las cosas parecían haber comenzado bien.

–De todas formas, en la reunión tendrás alguien en quién ocuparte, Francis.

–¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó el rubio francés con una alegría desconocida para Gilbert en la voz.

–¿Quién? ¿La conozco?

–Ah, es verdad, no llegaste a conocerlo… –Murmuró el otro, regresando la vista al camino.

–¿Huh? Pensaba que no encontrabas tan interesantes a los hombres, Francis.

–Jajajaja, es el único al que he amado fielmente por décadas completas, _mon ami (1)_.

–¡¿Décadas? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el pervertido francés que tanto me agradaba?

Gilbert lo decía completamente en serio.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo. No se refiere a un amante. –Comentó el español al pasarle el celular de Francis para que pudiera ver una fotografía.

–¿No?

–No. –Rió Francis –Hablo de mi bebé, por supuesto.

–¿Bebé?

-.-.-.-.-

Había noches en las que, al cerrar los ojos, no todo era negro. Ese enorme, enorme vacío desaparecía y no dejaba nada de sí.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, sus párpados parecían cubiertos de un asfixiante color naranja que le aterraba profundamente. En general pasaba sólo cuando estaba débil, aunque recordaba bien que, mientras era humano, una versión mucho más impresionante y completa del mismo "sueño" se desarrollaba, torturante, cada noche. Le pasó durante muchos, muchos años y le dejó tan impresionado que era incapaz de evocar sueños anteriores a ese.

Había vivido muchísimos años con él. Había muerto y revivido con él, también, pero no culpaba a Francis de su despertar ante un techo de un color llama increíblemente desesperante, porque en realidad nunca le había contado que todavía no había podido controlar la memoria del incidente que le había costado la vida a esos padres que él no conocía, de los que no guardaba imagen alguna en su remembranza más que la de sus rostros atemorizados entre las siempre presentes flamas. Odiaba preocupar a las personas a las que quería y el comentario de todo aquello resultaría angustiante para su padre adoptivo.

Las mañanas en las que todo era de un naranja triste, Matthew sufría, encerrado en un sueño incompleto y sin ser capaz de despertar. Con el tiempo, el dolor se había alejado poco a poco y recientemente se convertía en una extraña sensación que mezclaba la resignación y la desolación.

Sabía que estaba a punto de librarse cuando sus músculos reaccionaban tensándose repentinamente, como habrían deseado hacerlo toda la noche de no ser por el coma momentáneo en el que lo sumía la luz del sol.

–¡Hora de despertar, Mattie!

Estuvo tentado a callar a Alfred de un manotazo ante su abrupta manera de despertarle pero, a pesar de estar más dormido que despierto, sabía que su hermano podría evitar la agresión con facilidad. Y no era lo suyo perder energía en intentos inútiles.

Gruñó antes voltearse en la cama para darle la espalda a su ruidoso e hiperactivo compañero quien, en respuesta, comenzó a sacudirle suavemente.

–¡Vaaamos Mattieee…! ¡Arriba! ¡Arthur nos espera!

Resignado a no poder descansar más, fuese por su ruidoso, torpe e hiperactivo hermano mayor o por los suplicios de su inconsciente, se dignó a darle la cara a Alfred que, de rodillas a su lado, le miraba con la enorme y cautivadora sonrisa que le granjeaba gran parte de sus alimentos diarios. El rubio cabello lacio enmarcaba un rostro idéntico al suyo, pero daba un aire muy diferente.

Suspiró, sabiendo que era imposible sentirse irritado cuando los ojos de su hermano mayor se clavaban en los suyos; Era lo único que podía comparar con mirar el cielo en días especialmente bonitos, sin una sola nube, por lo que restaba de su existencia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y le alivió intensamente notar que ese azul podía desaparecer el incendio tras sus párpados.

–Ow, Mattieee, vamooos…

–Tengo sueño…–Murmuró.

–¡Pero si ya dormiste todo lo que tenías que dormir!

–Pero llevo una semana sin probar bocado, por si no lo recuerdas. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo escondido el poco común violeta azulado ("un cielo de invierno", había dicho Francis alguna vez) bajo los párpados –Y fue tu culpa.

–No puedes estar tan débil por una semana sin cazar…–Su respuesta fue una mirada molesta. –Está bien, está bien…De todas maneras, hoy iremos. Te lo prometo. No más buscar problemas con la policía por hoy.

–Eso espero. –Comenzó mientras se sentaba en la cama –Ya es suficiente con que no podamos pasar por algunas partes de Kansas y Colorado sin que nos reconozca alguna persona lo suficientemente vieja o inteligente...

–Exageras, hermanito. Y, de todas maneras, no deberías preocuparte tanto, estamos en Las Vegas, no podríamos pasar más desapercibidos en otro lugar.

–Tratándose de ti, no sé si sentirme tan seguro…

–Tenme más confianza, Mattie –Pidió falsamente ofendido al arrojarle la ropa a su gemelo.

El otro suspiró. Les esperaba un muy largo día en la reunión urgente de hoy.

–…Alfred –dijo, percatándose de algo repentinamente –, ¿no deberías ser tú quien reciba a los demás? Eres algo así como el líder, ¿no? –Su compañero parpadeó, confundido.

–¡Oh! –Exclamó. –¡Fue por eso por lo que Arthur se molestó cuando le dije que llegaríamos tarde!

–¡¿Tarde? ¿No me dijiste que incluso veníamos antes de tiempo?

–Jejeje –sonrió avergonzado –, es que sueles presionarte con eso de la puntualidad y las cosas tiesas que nos impone Arthur, solo quería que no te preocuparas…

–…¿Cuándo se supone que teníamos que estar ahí?

–Er…no te molestes, Mattie…No es para tanto. Somos adultos, se supondría que podemos llegar a la hora que queramos y de todas maneras no pueden empezar sin noso…

–Cuándo, Alfred.

–…Uhmmm…hace como…¿dos días…? –Dijo el otro rubio con más miedo que vergüenza. Matthew era alguien difícil de manejar cuando se molestaba.

Para su sorpresa, recibió como única respuesta un suspiro, el movimiento de su hermano al levantarse para vestirse de una buena vez y un susurro agravado.

–…Arthur va a matarnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) _"Mi amigo" en francés.

_(2) _"Pequeño amor" en francés.


	4. Corazón

Advertencias: Fic experimental, UA, shonen-ai.

Este capítulo tiene **Francis/Matthew**,** Francis/OC **(solo en este capítulo) y otras parejas, si tienen ganas de verlo así.

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Las correcciones son amor. Really.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4. Corazón**

Francis la conoció poco menos de una década antes de la Revolución Norteamericana.

Era una mujer hermosa. Tan infinitamente hermosa que le parecía una grosería que viviera en medio de la pobreza y la desdicha. Intentó muchas veces convencerla de huir con él, como habían logrado que otras hicieran antes, pero ella se había negado terminantemente. Amaba a su marido y, a pesar de que él fuese de un lado a otro intentando hacerlos sobrevivir un mes más y eran raros los días que pasaban juntos, no lo hubiese dejado por nada.

Era desinteresada, dulce y extremadamente fuerte. De alguna forma, la vida del campo iba con ella, porque solo con su forma de ser habría podido un ser humano sobrellevar la miseria con la dignidad y la sonrisa que enamoraron al vampiro francés desde el primer momento.

La frecuentó diariamente, tal vez durante un par de años, por la simple razón de que se le daba fatal rendirse. De hecho, no lo hizo hasta que los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron con una luz completamente diferente a la que él había visto hasta ese momento en ella. Hasta que supo que no podría poseerla, porque ella ya pertenecía a alguien incluso más importante que su esposo. Alguien que la uniría a él y al mundo mortal por el resto de sus días.

Era un poco cliché que Francis solo pudiera amar aquello que no podía pertenecerle. Nunca había sido hombre que forzara a otros (si algo había aprendido en su país era a respetar la libertad que pocos tenían y muchísimos menos disfrutaban), pero se encontró preguntándose lo que hubiera pasado de haber usado sus encantos supernaturales para hacerla caer en sus redes.

Tenía alrededor de cuatro meses de encargo cuando Francis decidió irse. Fue un golpe en el orgullo y, a la vez, algo extrañamente encantador, que la mujer no derramase una sola lágrima al despedirse. Sí, lo quería y sí, lo iba a extrañar, pero era solo un buen amigo que seguiría otro rumbo, y a quien ella siempre llevaría en su corazón, alguien cuya falta aprendería a soportar, al contrario que la de su amado, cuya cotidianeidad calaba en lo más hondo, enterrada en resignación y entrega. Nada más, nada menos.

Francis vagó sin rumbo los primeros meses por su países vecinos al propio, para después involucrarse sin querer en riñas vampíricas que se extendieron por toda Europa las décadas siguientes.

Desinteresado por ridículas y desesperadas luchas en las que sus congéneres (generalmente, bastante más jóvenes que él) buscaban dominar tal o cuál zona, y un poco angustiado por la situación de guerra en América del Norte, volvió solo para encontrar la humilde casa de su antiguo amor en ruinas. La pequeña villa en sí misma había desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

Buscó durante meses el distintivo cabello largo, rizado y rubio turbio de Madeleine. Buscó sus hermosos, dulces ojos grises. Intentó reconocer su figura perfecta entre las multitudes de personas sin hogar, entre los heridos y los que se escondían, perturbados. No encontró nada, por lo que se decidió por pedir ayuda de uno de los habitantes, uno con contactos y la suficiente necesidad de un dinero que a Francis no le importaba derrochar como para dedicarse por entero, día y noche, a la investigación del paradero de Madeleine. Al final, el hombre nunca supo que fue de la mujer, pero le informó de la existencia de un niño que encajaba en la descripción de ella. Francis solo necesito escuchar eso y la edad aproximada del pequeño para estar seguro de que era su hijo.

Matthew.

Francis recordaba a Madeleine llamar al nonato por ese nombre. Rememoraba su voz pronunciando _MatthewMatthewMatthew_ repetidamente una noche especialmente fría de marzo (justo un mes después de haber empezado a sospechar del embarazo) como si esa sencilla palabra pudiese arreglar su mundo entero.

El niño había quedado huérfano en algún momento durante los inicios de la guerra y había terminado viviendo con la media hermana de su madre, una joven bonita pero extremadamente enfermiza y débil de escasos diecinueve años que se había casado más joven aún con un hombre al que Francis no hubiese llamado tal de haber sido un poco menos educado. Para los seis años, Matthew había soportado ya incontables golpizas y maltratos de aquel alcohólico al que debía llamar padre.

Francis no tardó en llevarse al pequeño pues su madre adoptiva, Adéle, tampoco había dudado en entregárselo en cuanto escuchó que no estaría lejos, que no le faltaría nada y, sobretodo, que el extranjero que hacía la petición había amado profundamente a su hermana. La aceptación inmediata que hubo no hizo más que encender una llama de admiración en el vampiro por aquella frágil mujer, porque el dolor que sus ojos mostraron al poner al niño en sus brazos fue algo que Francis no pensó llegar a soportar jamás. (Años después, Francis, de hecho, tuvo que soportar la misma sensación, pero por aquel entonces no podía ni imaginárselo.)

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Francis decidiera retirarse de la mansión que había comprado exclusivamente para vivir con Matthew, consciente de que no podía permitirse pasar el día en un lugar que estaba, inconvenientemente, rodeado de comercios pequeños y grandes por temor a ser descubierto en algún momento. No era tan paranoico como antes en ese aspecto, había pasado ya siglos desde la última vez que alguien había siquiera pensado que algo extraño pasaba con él, pero le aterraba la idea de que un día Matthew lo encontrara en una habitación completamente oscura por la mañana, literalmente muerto momentáneamente, e hiciera algo precipitado.

Al principio no se preocupó demasiado. La situación parecía poco probable, dado el carácter generalmente tímido e introvertido del niño, pero tras el incidente con Adéle a pocos días de su llegada, la curiosidad y la decisión del niño probaron ser suficientemente fuertes como para meterlo en problemas.

Francis y Matthew se llevaban bien, a pesar de no conocerse bien. A Francis lo había conquistado la dulzura del niño, quien siempre trataba de ayudar aunque fuese en las cosas más pequeñas dado que le incomodaba ser una carga para él, y Matthew le estaba profundamente agradecido a su nuevo protector por toda su gentileza y paciencia. De cualquier forma, Francis se desesperaba a veces por lo callado y sumiso que era la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que en ocasiones se desaparecía repentinamente y preocupaba egoístamente a los sirvientes que el francés dejaba a cargo. Llegó a despedir a tres personas en un mismo día por no encontrarlo, pero terminó por achacarlo como una habilidad que el niño tenía para hacerse invisible tras años de práctica con el primer padre sustituto que había tenido. Por lo menos hasta que descubrió que Matthew sí salía de casa.

Descubrirlo fue pura casualidad. Francis había salido en esa ocasión para recibir noticias de Antonio sobre la situación en Europa; regresaba complacido de que no hubiese nada especialmente remarcable cuando vio la pequeña figurita saltar de la barda que rodeaba la mansión para caer grácilmente sobre ambos píes y salir corriendo. Lo siguió, por supuesto, y uno o dos minutos más tarde observó a Matthew entrar a la que había sido su casa de acogida sigilosamente. Lo vigiló mientras hablaba a susurros con una Adéle que parecía más muerta que viva.

Adéle no podía tener hijos, por lo que la llegada de Matthew había servido para que su marido mintiera a la comunidad que los rodeaba, y en la que se acaban de asentar, para hacer parecer incuestionable su hombría. La desinteresada acción de Adéle al entregar a Matthew y, más aún, el haber admitido que no era hijo suyo, había enfurecido de tal forma a Denis, su marido, que este había decidido no dejar un solo hueso sano en el pobre cuerpo de la mujer. Adéle parecía segura de que iba a morir pronto, si bien nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Francis lo intuía, y sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Fueron solo unos minutos y, sin embargo, fue el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el rubio adorable al que había estado sobreprotegiendo era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. No solo era el hecho de que hubiese resistido el maltrato, sino también el de tolerar ver ese extremo de dolor en alguien a quien amaba con todo el corazón. Francis no podía seguir dándose el lujo de subestimarlo.

Adéle vivió siete días más. Matthew fue a verla cada uno de ellos, sin importar que el invierno estuviera en su punto más crudo. Su tutor no tuvo el valor de detenerlo, aún con la punzada de temor que le daba el verlo caer a la nieve una y otra vez. Después el niño se quedó confinado en casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo, por orden del médico que había atendido sus problemas pulmonares.

Con reticencia, Francis se retiró a un lugar alejado de la sociedad (y más importante, de Matthew) para dormir una vez que el pequeño se hubo recuperado. Lo visitó todas las noches, le contrató los mejores tutores que el dinero podía pagar, le dio todo lo que creyó que podría necesitar (y lo que no, también). Incluso concedió su deseo cuando Matthew le confesó que lo único que realmente quería era la verdad.

Matthew tenía diez años cuando se enteró de que su _père_ era inmortal.

No hubo nada más significativo que el que _Mattieu _le tomara la mano al escucharle y, al terminar Francis, le dedicara un suave "_Te quiero", _como si conociera la duda de su tutor mejor que lo que la gente supersticiosa decía de los que eran como él. Como si supiera que Francis no habría podido soportar su rechazo, que le habría desgarrado por dentro de una forma que ni siquiera la propia madre del niño habría conseguido de haberle dedicado claramente el _"No te amo"_ que siempre existió calladamente entre los dos.

Las cosas tuvieron que cambiar entonces. Matthew comprendió la necesidad de mudarse en un par de años, no hizo comentarios al respecto y lo miraba con cariño sin importarle el haber dejado muchas cosas atrás por él.

El vampiro nunca había amado a nadie como lo amaba a él. No había nadie más importante, nadie más hermoso, absolutamente nadie. Por eso, cuando el corazón humano de Matthew comenzó a fallar, a Francis le fue imposible no pensar en _"la opción"_. Cada noche, al mirarlo, se preguntaba cómo sería tenerlo para la eternidad, aprovechar la oportunidad de jamás dejarlo ir como habían tenido que hacer Madeleine y Adéle, ya que él podía. Lo pensó durante años, pero se sentía cruel y egoísta cada vez que, mientras el chico dormía, acercaba los labios a su cuello.

Dejó pasar los años con la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían a sí mismas dejándolas seguir su ritmo, porque la verdad siempre había sido un poco cobarde. Y, sin embargo, otros vampiros se encargaron de hacerle ver su ingenuidad.

Era un _aquelarre_ significativo en número (Francis contó veinticinco) más no en fuerza; quizá el primero en Canadá, aunque no conformado por americanos, sino por europeos que habían huido de la matanza de neonatos arrogantes. Una de las vampiresas integrantes había sido transformada por el mismo Francis décadas antes y parecía haber sorprendido a sus compañeros con las habilidades que le brindaba la sangre de un inmortal que había "caminado" por más de unos cuantos siglos. Ella los había animado a pedir ayuda al francés para que fuera algo así como un instructor para defenderse de los ataques, pero Francis los había rechazado porque habría significado para él un gran problema de haberse enterado alguno de los ancianos que se estaban encargando de la "limpieza". Con la responsabilidad autoimpuesta de cuidar de Matthew, no podía permitirse un riesgo de esa magnitud.

Era una fortuna que Matthew fuera impresionantemente fuerte para un humano, porque de cualquier forma la cosa había terminado en enfrentamiento y lo tomaron como rehén una vez que se enteraron de su existencia. Había sabido arreglárselas hasta el arribo de Francis, pero su condición no le permitiría sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Fue una mala decisión de su parte ocultar el dolor en su costado, producto de un desangramiento interno, por permitirle a su tutor pelear sin muchas distracciones. Cuando Francis se dio cuenta, su _bebé_ ya estaba en el piso, respirando dificultosamente y con el corazón colapsando rápidamente.

Escuchando el casi imperceptible latir con un terror que nunca había experimentado, Francis ni siquiera lo meditó. Lo mordió. Le asustó aún más no poder beber de él como habría pasado en una situación normal.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero reaccionó de la forma más lógica en el momento en el que menos cordura le quedaba en la cabeza: Le dio su sangre sin esforzarse más en retirar la de Matthew de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, no sabía si eso salvaría a su hijo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Después, lo llevó a la casa que usaba para dormir y, por primera vez en muchos años, rezó.

La conversión se dio increíblemente lenta y Matthew vomitó su propia sangre sobre Francis, pero el hecho de que funcionara borró la concepción del mayor de que la conversión tenía que lograrse lo más limpiamente posible.

Francis solo se aseguró de que Matthew estuviera bien antes de salir nuevamente. En la hora siguiente, él mismo se encargó de que todos los neonatos del aquelarre estuvieran muertos. Francis nunca se arrepintió de ello, aún cuando más tarde ese hecho le crease una fama que lo separaría del único hijo de sangre por el que habría dado la vida.

Aún ahora, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, había ocasiones (como, por ejemplo, cuando escuchaba discutir a Arthur y a Alfred enfrente de su _bebé_) en las que miraba a Arthur y a penas contenía la rabia, los deseos de hacer con él lo que había hecho con el _aquelarre_ de Quebec.

-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert empezaba a sospechar que habían elegido el punto de reunión con base en sus ganas de molestarlo porque de verdad había _demasiado_ ruido.

No era solo la cantidad impresionante de autos, ni el volumen de la música, ni siquiera las discusiones a gritos por todos lados. Eran los corazones (tal vez porque él les estaba prestando demasiada atención, pero no podía evitarlo con la sed casi permanente con la que había despertado).

Los corazones humanos latiendo frenéticamente y los corazones inmortales que latían lenta, pero anormalmente fuerte en los pechos de sus compañeros, habían pasado de ser una tentación a una fastidiosa cacofonía. Más aún, era imposible no está consciente de la presencia de los demás cuando podías sentirlos contra tu oído todo el tiempo, y no es que Gilber fuera antisocial o cosas así. Simplemente odiaba a la mayor parte de los vampiros presentes en el edificio.

Intentaba huir de ellos sin que nadie lo notase cuando chocó con uno de los suyos a penas al salir del hotel que Arthur había reservado para ellos (¡todo un hotel! Había sonado grandioso antes de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, no se aprovecharía para nada porque estarían en reuniones aburridas prácticamente todo el tiempo).

Lo que le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que no reconociera el latido, sino el que, para empezar, ni siquiera hubiese latido del cual hablar.

–¡P-perdón!

Gilbert encontró gracioso el tono excesivamente bajo de la persona, pero no tanto el hecho de que ahora todos sabían que había intentado escapar. De cualquier forma, no estaba molesto con el vampiro de rostro bonito y cabello sumamente familiar con el que acababa de chocar, si no con Francis.

–¡Oh, Matthieu!

Estúpido, escandaloso Francis que había gritado y corrido a abrazar a su _bebé_.

Suspiró mirando directamente al hombre (no tan pequeño como las descripciones de Francis lo hacían sonar) entre los brazos de su amigo francés. El otro respondió con una sonrisa tímida que pedía disculpas y parecía darle la bienvenida a ese "círculo social" salido del mismísimo infierno al mismo tiempo.

–¡¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos? ¡Hace _días_ que los quería aquí!

–¡Ugh, cálmate viejo!

Ese debía ser el "gemelo" del niño de Francis. Alfred, o algo así. Contrario a la silenciosa presencia de _Matthieu, _su voz y su corazón resultaban tan molestos como los de todos los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En este capítulo ya se están revelando algunos detalles de la "guerra vampírica" anterior y el papel de los personajes principales en ella. Hay que aclarar que para cuando Matt es convertido, la cosa todavía no está tan mal y los antiguos no se meten demasiado a menos que haya alianzas problemáticas. Más adelante, con los capítulos de Arthur y Alfred, se sabrá lo que pasó.

Lamento haber tardado en publicar de nuevo, no había tenido chance de nada. Me alegra no haber tardado un año entero para lograrlo, though XD En realidad, solo me hace falta organizarme mejor, darme un poco de tiempo para ponerme a escribir…


End file.
